The Adventures of the Dragon Riding Duo, Evarinya & Artien
by deionallison
Summary: Evarinya and Artien are two young elvish children whose lives are changed when they meet the dragon's who will become their best friends ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS SET 200 YEARS AFTER THE DRAGON WARS


The Stories of Evarinya and Artien begins in the elvish domain of Du Weldenvarden, 213 years after the end of Du Fyrn Skulblaka (The Dragon War). Although they would grow up to become the greatest of friends, they begun their lives in very distant parts of Du Weldenvarden. Evarinya, grew up as the second daughter of the head of the ruling house of the town of Sîlthrim. She grew up knowing the life of a rich noble, being taught lessons of art and history, and of language, and as her eldest sister was apart of a sisterhood of virgins, Evarinya was told since she was born that she would grow up to marry the handsome son of a rich merchant who worked for her father in Sîlthrim. Artien was born the 3rd son to the seneschal (protector of a noble's household) of the ruling family of Osilon. His oldest brother died in a skirmish with a group of rogue dragons, and his second oldest brother was denounced for stealing the virginity of a priestess, and he was swiftly banished. When the ruling lord of Osilon took a business trip to visit the wealthy merchant of Sîlthrim, Artien and his father Jenev would accompany the lord on a trip. Sîlthrim was a majestic city bordering the lake Ardwen. As it is near to the lake it hard a large fish and naval economy, and it's city reflected it. A large court rested in the middle of town, jutting out streets to the north, south, east and west. It has a well known garden, which entangles itself throughout all the streets in Sîltrim.

At the time the elvish children would have been 11 years of age, and just becoming accustomed to being granted freedom as the elvish children experienced it. When their company reached the gates of Sîlthrim, the party of Osilon were greeted by fanfare and cheers. They knew their city would become more rich from this, and the ruling chief had promised to have a giant feast every year to commemorate this trade agreement every year, and the people were duly excited. They were guided into a great hall where many servants were working, and Evarinya could be seen painting a scene of the wonderful gardens of Sîlthrim. "Papa," Artien blurted out, interrupting his father's business conversation, "Uh, yes son?" "Papa may I go see what that girl is painting?" Artien asked excitedly, "Yes, yes go do whatever, just don't get into any trouble" his father answered annoyed. "I won't papa." Artien assured his father he would be careful and ran off into the back to see this mystery girl. He entered the patio as quietly as possible. The girls back was to him so he was able to observe her painting, and some of her features. Her painting looked almost as if it were a window into the gardens. It was so perfectly drawn, all of the colours and shades accentuating the scene perfectly. It seemed as if a famous painter had drawn this thousands of years ago, not an 11 year old girl right now. Artien began to take in the girl's features. She had long black hair which stretched down to the backs of her knees, which had a long, thin silver streak running through it. He was hiding behind a long marble pillar, so when she turned his spot was not given up. She had beautiful green eyes, hiding in the sea of her ebony hair. She had dimples on her cheeks to remind everyone that she was a child. She had a strong jawline and high cheekbones, as well she was taller than him. He sat there admiring her painting, he was short for his age, but he was well built from all the training with his father. He had shaggy silver hair which he hated, he always want the black hair of his father and brothers. "I know you're over there," mused Evarinya softly. Artien didn't move, he prayed she wasn't talking to him, but she was. He stuck his head out and said "Uh hi, sorry I wasn't staring at you or anything, I just really like art." "Well sit down over there, and I'll draw you in" she offered. "You sure?" Artien asked but he was already going to sit down, as Evarinya shook her head in assurance. The bench was in a beautiful spot where the full moon would be on display later in the night. In a matter of minutes she was done, and Artien got up to look at it. She had completely ignored him and drew his air as the moon. She laughed at his scowl, and as she was about to apologize, her father interrupted them. "Ah sweetheart, oh and this must be Jenev's son Artien, if you both will come with me please, dinner will start." The chief interrupted their bonding moment, but sat them together as they seemed to be getting along well together. Artien's father rose and began to speak, "For those of you who don't know, tonight is a special night, there are many young children here, more than there are adults in fact, look around kids, you might see some friends, there is a reason here though. A friend of mine is the elvish ambassador to the Dragon Riders of Vroengard, and he has come tonight with two dragon eggs, hoping to see if one will hatch for you kids. Gavriel?" He summoned the man who had been sitting near the head of the table, beside Evarinya's dad. He rose and a long white cape fell from his shoulders, he was a tall, handsome broad-shouldered man of what looked to be 50 years. His flowing red mane was speckled with he greys of ageing. "Thank you my friend, I am Gavriel and I am a dragon rider, my dragon Mienra is outside eating keg upon keg of Dwarvish mead, and I have come here with two eggs," as he said this he produced to large eggs from his coat, one a metallic blue, and one a deep green. The entire room lit with gasps and squeels. "You will each hold the egg, and if you feel any sort of rumbling or connection, let me know." Gavriel began by giving the green to a boy to his right, and the blue to his left. Along the way to the end where sat Evarinya and Artien, some kids would complain that it was shaking, although it never was. Since Evarinya and Artien were sitting next to eachother they got their eggs at the same time. Artien got the blue, and Evarinya the green, the both felt a moving, calling Gavriel to them. He dismissed them, as they would not continue, but just as they swapped eggs a bright flash filled the room and the eggs begun to crack. The eggs opened and popped a small hatchling into the laps of the two friends, both squealing in pain form their Gedwey Insignias, and in joy for their new dragons. "Well I'll be damned, two in one go. Good on ya kids".


End file.
